


Yummy Nummies Adventures

by BlackValentine



Series: Sentella After Hours [1]
Category: The League Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Birthday Party, Crack, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackValentine/pseuds/BlackValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*This work is co-authored by Hauk, but it won't let me tag him cause it's mean*</p><p>It's Darling's birthday, and the others have something special planned for him... Especially Hauk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yummy Nummies Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> *We own nothing but the story ideas. All characters belong to our goddess Sherrilyn Kenyon, along with any story parts that coincide with hers*

Darling groaned as he stretched under the blankets, reaching blindly for his mate only to find cold blankets next to him. Pouting, he sighed and relaxed back into his pillow before opening his eyes to see a colourfully blurry shape floating above him. 

“The hell…?” he muttered, fumbling for his glasses and frowning when the streamers and balloons on the ceiling came into focus. Repeating his question, he sat up and looked around the room, where more streamers and balloons decorated almost every inch of space, including a large banner behind his desk that stated ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING’ in large, glittery letters.

Crap. His birthday… that was today? Both hands went to his face with another groan.

“Craaaaapp…”

= = = =

Outside the room, the rest of the Sentella were preparing for the party they’d been planning for months. Or rather, the part that Maris had been planning for months and had told the rest of them about yesterday, leaving them to scramble to get everything ready. None of them had ever been big on celebrating birthdays, Darling included, but Maris had insisted that his mate deserved it, and of course none of them had argued. They had, however, left all of the decorating to Maris, which they were now regretting.

“I think you have enough balloons, Maris,” Nyk commented as he shuffled through the sea of colour and glanced over at the loud pop of Hauk popping another one.

“Seriously,” the Andarion agreed. “My feet don’t fare well with these tiny things.”

“But they glow in the dark!” Maris protested as he released another one onto the floor. “Besides, the kids love them.”

None of them could argue with that as the multiple kids screamed and cheered as they played in the balloon pit and chased each other around the house with them. 

“Do we have food all set?” Hauk asked, kicking away some of the balloons so he could walk. 

Nyk nodded. “Maris decided lunch was better, so everything is already cooked and in the warmers or fridge. Last thing is the cake, which is in the oven and should be done in…” he paused as the oven timer dinged. “...now, apparently.”

Maris squealed and ran to the kitchen, followed by the other two, and danced around the oven until Nyk took out the multicoloured cake that the Phrixian had requested.

“It’s so fabulous!” he squealed, running to the fridge to get all of the frosting colours he had picked out to go with it. Hauk, however, wasn’t as enthused.

“It’s kinda big, don’t you think?”

Nyk arched a brow at him. “Well it does have to feed a lot of people, most of them with rather large appetites and even larger sweet tooths.”

“Well yeah, but I mean… the pieces are gonna be big. Darling could choke.”

“So we’ll cut it up like we always do.”

“With regular knives? What if he hurts himself with it?”

“Hauk, you do realize you’re talking about the one who plays with bombs and throwing knives as hobbies, right?”

Hauk pouted and chewed his lower lip nervously. “I’ve got a better idea. Keep him occupied if he comes out… I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you-” But Hauk was already gone, leaving Nyk shaking his head with a sigh as he pushed Maris’ hand away from the pan. “Not yet, it’s still hot.”

“But it needs to be decorated! Oh, where are my sprinkles?!”

Nyk sighed again and rolled his eyes.

= = = =

Hauk returned an hour later to find even more balloons on the floor and decorating the walls, but he didn’t care as he hurried back inside, pushing streamers out of the way so he wouldn’t run into them. Having a shorter being hang up decorations probably wasn’t the best idea.

“Can we hang these things higher? Is Darling awake yet?”

“Can’t get higher than the ceiling, drey, and no, he hasn’t come out yet. What’s in the bag?” Nyk asked as he helped Maris decorate the cake. 

“Well, I needed a present for Darling-” “You waited until today to get that?” “-and I don’t want him choking on the cake or hurting himself with the utensils, so I got him his own!”

And with that he pulled out a brightly coloured box that proudly displayed the words ‘Yummy Nummies’ across the front, along with a picture of a three-tier cake and happy human children decorating their finished product. Nyk furrowed his brow curiously and set down his spatula to go take the box.

“What is it?”

“Oh my god, are those Yummy Nummies?!” Maris exclaimed, running over to take the box from Nyk’s hands. “I saw these in the store; they’re so adorable!”

“Okaaaay, but what is it?” Nyk asked again.

“They’re tiny little foods!” Maris explained, which really didn’t explain much at all, but Nyk let it drop.

“So it’s a personal tiny cake?” he asked, to which Hauk nodded.

“Yep. And it comes with matching tiny silverware that’s the perfect size for our Darling.”

Nyk took the box back from Maris, who ran back to continue decorating the main cake, and chuckled as he looked over it before handing it back to his mate. “He’s going to hate you, drey. Maybe even more than he hates us cutting up his food.”

“Worth it,” Hauk responded as he took it and went to open the box up. “I’ll go make the first one now so it’s ready when he drags his tiny ass out of bed.”

“I wanna help!” Maris proclaimed, abandoning the large cake to go running after Hauk.

“Aaand I guess I’ll finish this one,” Nyk muttered, shaking his head as several balloons popped in the living room, followed by the sound of the kids cheering. And people wondered why he didn’t celebrate his birthday.

= = = =

Darling hesitantly opened the door a little while later, fully dressed and showered and having wasted as much time as he could before his stomach ordered him to leave the room. More bright colours met his eyes, with streamers and balloons taking over the entire living room floor and walls.

“Oh, Mari… what did you do?” he whispered as he slowly stepped outside, then jumped as a chorus of children’s voices yelled his name and Happy Birthday all at once. Smiling, he knelt down to hug and thank them all, then stood again as he was dragged by the hand to the kitchen, which was blessedly less decorated. Probably under Nyk’s orders. There was also an abundance of food all over the counters, and several of them smelled absolutely amazing. His stomach also agreed.  
“There you are,” Nyk commented with a small, rare smile as he set down a tray of cookies. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks…” Darling said as he looked around in awe. “What is all this?”

“It’s for your birthday, silly!” Maris squealed as he ran into the room and clung to his mate happily, giving him a big kiss on his cheek that made Darling groan and wipe at his face. 

“Mariii… I told you I didn’t need anything.”

“I know,” the other responded happily, then turned and yelled for the others that Darling was up and ready to party. The next several minutes passed in a blur of his friends and family all pouring into the kitchen to wish him happy birthday, some of them giving him gentle hugs, until Nyk ordered them all out into the living room because the kitchen was too crowded. Once everyone was settled, Nyk and Hauk returned to the kitchen while Maris cuddled with Darling on the couch and Chayden lowered the lights.

“Mari, what did you-” Darling started, then stopped when Nyk came in carrying a large cake covered in candles while the rest of them sang happy birthday to him.

“Look, he matches his hair!” Someone exclaimed with a laugh as Nyk set the cake on the table in front of him and snagged one of the kids who tried to grab the candles. 

“Make a wish, Dar,” Maris said quietly, squeezing his arm, and Darling glanced to his mate, then around at all his friends and family. He stared at them in silence for a moment, then swallowed harshly and leaned in to blow out all of the candles at once, resulting in a cheer.

“So this is all for me, right?” Darling joked as Chayden turned the lights back up.

“No,” Hauk said as Nyk took the large cake to go cut it up. “But this one is.”

Darling tilted his head curiously, then blinked at the tiny cake on an even smaller pedestal sitting comically in the huge Andarion’s hand.

“What… what is that?”

“It’s your cake, complete with a knife and fork so you don’t take too big of bites.”

Hauk set the cake down, along with a colourful knife and fork that were smaller than Darling’s fingers, and the redhead stared for a moment before glancing at Hauk with an arched brow.

“...you’re kidding, right?”

“Nope, and there are two more in the box that you can make later!”

Everyone in the room started laughing at Darling’s look of disbelief as he lowered his gaze back to the tiny cake. It was ridiculously tiny… probably not even a mouthful, and obviously decorated by the Andarion, but Darling couldn’t deny that it did smell good.

“Happy birthday to me,” he said with a shrug, picking up the tiny utensils to cut a piece off, then popped it in his mouth, surprised to find that it actually tasted pretty damn good. Glancing around at the others, he scoffed and picked the rest of the cake up.

“Go get your own, you vultures. This one’s mine.”

“Happy birthday, love…” Maris chuckled as the others laughed and wandered back to the kitchen.

Darling smiled and turned to kiss his mate’s cheek before holding up the fork with a small bite on the end.

“Except you; you can share…”


End file.
